She Never Planned on This
by beautifulugly
Summary: My first fanific! It's a fluffy Flinx one-shot. Jinx hadn't planned a lot of the things that went on after leaving the HIVE Five, living with Kid Flash being the top of that list. But after three months, it starts to click that maybe the unplanned things are the ones that matter. Read and review! Rated T for hormonal situations and jokes i just couldn't leave out! xoxo


**A/N:**

**My first fanfic! How exciting! And it's a Flinx! While I've been reading on this site for a while, the only real stories I've read are from Teen Titans, and I've determined there are nowhere near enough stories about Kid Flash and Jinx's ship. So I'm adding another one! Super duper fluffy and very cute, I hope you guys enjoy, and if there are any moments that seem out of character, please excuse them as I haven't watched the show in over a month! It's only a one-shot, but it is a tad long. Rated t for some language and jokes I just couldn't leave out!**

**Hugs and Kisses! 3 I own nothing!**

**She Never Planned on This**

"Wally?"

Jinx's voice was barely a whisper; shaky, hesitant. It was the way she sounded every time he looked at her like that. Like he wanted to say or do something that would turn their entire world upside down. However, this time was different. This look, the _I'm-about-to-do-something-crazy_ look, she only knew from afar, from across the room or in a quick glance in times of quiet. This time, it was up close and very, very personal. And she had nowhere to hide, pressed against the cool wall in the hallway of their tiny apartment.

And in _only her towel_, no less.

She hadn't meant for this to happen. For any of it, really. When she first met Wally, only known to her as Kid Flash at the time, he was nothing more than a nuisance. A devilishly handsome nuisance that showered her with roses, but a nuisance all the same.

Not in her wildest dreams had she thought she'd be throwing the odds and ends of her life into a tiny backpack and leaving behind the HIVE Five, her family, for the good side.

While she hadn't admitted it at first, much to Wally's annoyance, she had left for the good side. Civilian life would never work for her, with her impossibly pink hair and her cat-like eyes. Anyone on the streets would recognize her, and she'd be tossed into jail like a rag doll.

And she certainly hadn't planned on landing her hexing butt in Wally's apartment, much less in his bed (No, not like THAT, as much as Kid flash loved to insinuate that it was very much indeed LIKE THAT) on the rare occasion their late night conversations simmered into slumber.

No, she hadn't intended any of this at all.

Running into Wally on that cold night almost three months ago, being coaxed into staying with him - only until she could find a job and get a place of her own, she'd insisted. She hadn't planned on the shed tears or the quiet words, the laughs or the wrestling matches. The screaming matches had been inevitable, but never had she ever imagined apologizing to Kid Flash, let alone hearing his. She hadn't planned on the shared pizzas or the home-cooked meals, the late night movie marathons or the endless games of cards. Hadn't ever planned on seeing him without his mask on, or hearing his real name fall off those continuously smiling lips.

And she certainly hadn't planned on The Kiss.

Yes, The Kiss. An event entirely deserving of capitalizing, an event that had happened the night previous to this fateful morning, the morning that she found herself in a towel looking into those unfathomably blue eyes.

It was a night like every other they shared, one of laughs and cursing at each other, and the occasional hex thrown the way of the speedster. They'd been teasing each other over which movie to watch, as Wally was suddenly dead set on the year's gooiest chick-flick.

"I'm not watching that barf-fest!" Jinx scoffed, tossing a pillow his way. He chuckled, noting thankfully that it was a pillow and not a

bubblegum pink hex, which was a nice change.

"Oh come on! I know you wanna watch it. 'sides..." he trailed off, sending her that look that screamed _I am God's gift to women, hear me roar!_

"Heard it's got a raging sex scene. Maybe we could take notes and-"

This time it was a hex. A small one, but a hex no less, which he dodged easily and resulted in the DVD stack behind him melting.

"I'm kidding! Sensitive, Jinxy." he chuckled, grabbing another DVD stack and plopping down beside her.

"Don't call me that." she snarled, yanking the stack from his hands. She began pulling cases from the stack, quickly glancing before flinging them onto the couch beside her.

"Sure thing, Princess." he mumbled. This time she just punched him.

"Don't call me that either!"

"Whatever you say, Pinky."

"Wally!"

"Sorry babe."

"OW!"

The hex hit this time, right on the side of his leg. He gripped it and chuckled, giving her a warning look. "Alright, you asked for it."  
He was gone in a flash, yes, a flash, and Jinx shot off the couch. Every hair on her body stood on end, awaiting the return of the fastest boy alive. Her fingertips crackled with energy, ready to pounce. There was a breeze, a streak of orange out of the corner of her eye, and she sent a hex into the nearest wall, only to have her arm grab and twisted behind her.

"Hey!" she gasped, not in pain, but in surprise.

"Hey, yourself." Wally's voice was seductive in her ear, making her gasp. She bit back the noise, but he had already heard it.

"Oh, so you liked that?" he mumbled, his free hand walking fingers up the small of her back.

"Wally, cut it out-"

She was turned suddenly, her arm no longer twisted, both pinned to her sides as Wally held his strong arms around her. His eyes met hers, endless blue meeting glowing pink. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words.  
She felt numb, completely caught off-guard. Sure, she was no stranger to Wally's notorious flirting. And were there times that he got a bit close for comfort? Of course. It was inevitable with two hormonally charged teens living in the same place. But this was way different. Wally teased, but hardly touched her. Sure, he insinuated and implied and lived to make her blushed, but rarely did he break the touch barrier further than a hand squeeze or the occasional much needed after-fight hug. She would even let him place an arm around her during movies, as long as his hands didn't wander, which they never did. Something she never saw coming was that Wally West, the definition of Southern Charm, was all talk. And some days, she suspected, even _shy_ with girls. He'd never lay a hand on a lady that wasn't fully willing to lay one back.

"I..." Jinx choked out, staring blankly into his eyes. "Um..."

Slowly, he released her arms, returning his arms to his sides. However, neither moved, Jinx frozen still by his gaze. God, those eyes! Jinx felt like her knees were about to give, like her spine had turned to jelly. She opened her mouth to speak, having no idea what would come out. "I-"

Suddenly, he held a DVD in front of her face, a strange expression overcoming his face. The sexy leer was gone, replaced by a kind of blankness, something almost sad.

"Zombie Killer 5?" he asked, referring to the movie's title.

_Well, there goes that. _Mutely, she nodded. "I'll get the popcorn."

They sat in silence, in their usual spots; Wally lounging on the end with a foot up on the coffee-table, popcorn in his lap, and Jinx laying on the rest of the couch, her head beside his thigh. Although, those positions didn't last long that night. The popcorn forgotten on the floor, Jinx had nearly curled herself into a ball, blocking her eyes from the movie. Movies rarely scared her, but even as an villain she'd never been big on blood and gore. And it seemed that every time she looked up at the movie a new internal organ was flying at the screen.

"Jinx, come here." Wally chided, his voice back to it's normal tone, holding laughter and sympathy.

"I-I'm fine. I dealt with stuff way scarier than this at the HIVE! I'm an ex villain!" she blurted, although she didn't sound very villainy.

"If you don't come up her, I'll come down there." he laughed, taking a second to brush a piece of hair behind her ear. She wore it down now, all the time, and in the past three months it had grown abnormally fast, almost to her waist. She suspected Wally loved it, because he never let a chance to touch it go by. It made her smile.

She sighed, climbing up beside him and curling herself under his arm, face buried against his chest. It was awkward at first, stiff, but it wasn't long before Wally's arms were entirely around her and she was clutching his shirt.

"Jinx, you can look up." he whispered, as the movie was finally nearing the end, where all the survivors miraculously reunited.  
She rose her head, so quickly that her nose brushed against the red-head's. The both froze, eyes locked. Their heads were tilted at just that right angle, if there were such a right angle dedicated to kissing. The speedster's eyes met that of the sorceress, a sudden grin playing at his parted lips. They flickered down to her lips, then back to her eyes, but he didn't move.

He was asking permission. He was giving her the option, the out, the escape.

Without any sort of warning, she closed the gap between their lips, eliciting a small inhale from Wally. And it was born, the event she deemed The Kiss. It was soft and sweet, barely more than a few seconds, but enough to send her emotions into a hissy fit. The sound of breaking glass had them pulling apart, and they were suddenly in complete darkness.

Jinx's powers had cause every light bulb in the apartment to explode. _Boy, would Raven love to hear about this._

"Shit." she breathed, turning from where she knew Wally to be, but she couldn't see him.

"Jinx?" his hand brushed her arm in the dark, causing her to recoil. She stood suddenly, stumbling slightly over the bowl of popcorn. She knew it must have scattered across the floor, but she didn't care.

"I have to go to sleep." she said in a panicked monotone, fighting against the paralysis threatening to descend upon her feet.

"No, Jinx, please stay. We need to-"

"Night, Wally."

And she went to bed. Without another word.

And of course that would never do. Someone get the last word over Kid Flash? Unheard of.

Jinx was fully aware of this, prompting her to get up as early as she did the next morning. Orange light flooded her room, as it was hardly sunrise. The color reminded her of the speedster's hair, as most things orange did. It was a default in her brain, one she couldn't get past.

She was quick to get her things together, pad along the hall and into the shower.

She thought nothing of the sporadic draft as she showered, as she'd cracked the window to clear steam. That was, until she got out of the shower. Her clothes, her usual civilian black v neck and skinny jeans, were nowhere to be found. Her bra? Gone. Only a fluffy white towel, her black lace panties, and a rose. He was awake.

The hot and cold nobs of the faucet popped off.

Furious and blushing, she dried quickly, pulling on the panties and wrapping the towel around her, clasping it to her breasts.

She paused at the door, steeling her nerves. Ten steps. Ten steps down the hall, and into her room.

Clutching the rose in one hand, she slowly opened the door, and made her way out into the hall.

Wally's door was open.

Shit.

Noises could be heard from the kitchen. Good. Maybe he'd be so caught up in cooking breakfast she'd make it into her room. She took the first three steps, slowly, pausing each time to listen for Wally.

One step: he was opening the fridge.

Two steps: he was placing milk and eggs on the counter.

Three steps: he was rummaging in the cabinets for a bowl.

She sighed, brushing a strand of dripping pink hair off her forehead.

Four steps: he was whistling and whisking.

Five steps: he was getting out a pan.

Halfway there. She sighed.

Six steps: he was in the fridge again.

Seven steps: silence.

Seven and a half steps: she was staring him right in the face.

"Christ almighty!" she gasped, almost dropping her towel. Her face drained of color, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. "You scared the hell out of me!"

He looked rather pleased with himself, giving her towel clad form the once-over. "Well, that's what you get for avoiding me. You're up early."

She stiffened, images of last night replaying in her head, as if she needed to be reminded. She needed to make a break for it, quickly.

"I'm not avoiding you, Wally, I just woke up early-" she attempted to slide to her right, only to be met by his muscular forearm, blocking her way.

"I didn't sleep well-" The left side was the same story.

She was trapped. Which brings us all back to the present, pressed against the wall, being stared down in only her towel.

"I wonder why that is, Princess." he said flatly, towering over her small frame. She closed her eyes tight, determined not to look up. Not into those azure eyes... And most certainly not at those lips...

She stated intently at his broad chest, clad in just a black under shirt. "Wally, please, I-"

She was cut off by his movement, not drastic, just barely noticeable. He was moving closer, but slowly. Inching, if you will. She saw it in his chest, in the relaxing of his elbows. It was hesitant. Her eyes traveled upwards, and she came to look upon tense shoulders, parted lips, straight cheek bones...

Then she met his eyes. As wide and as blue as the sky. Burning into her face with an intensity she recognized but continued to have no name for. He licked his lips, still inching closer. And while Jinx's mind relaxed, her body remained coiled with anticipation, at a loss for words or any other indications as to where she wanted this to lead. She just let him come closer, until she found his nose at the end of hers, where he hesitated.

And there it was, that desperate wanting. That gaze that threatened to send her world careening it out of control. That gaze that managed to be scared and willful at the same time, timid and daring all at once. And suddenly, she knew exactly what it meant.

"Wally?" she whispered, voice hoarse, as it was every time he looked at her like this.

There was no answer, none to the ear anyway. To the eyes, to the lips, the answer was clear.

As his lips fell upon hers, there were no doubts or moments of hesitation. There were no pauses for permission, just a progress of lips to lips, tongue to tongue, body to body. For once, there were no questions.

Except one.

"Wally?" she whispered into his endless kisses, reveling in the persistent press of flesh to flesh that was this kissing.

He didn't open his eyes, only answered with a ,"Yes?" before moving down to kiss her collarbone and the space below it.

"May I get dressed?" she asked seriously.

He paused, opening his eyes to find himself eye level with her cleavage. A rakish blush overcame his face, almost as bright as the poor boy's hair. He was silent for a long moment.

"Wally?"

"Oh, yes! Of course!" he shot straight up, his flush spreading to his neck. His hand flew to the back of his head, scratching nervously as he attempted a smile.

She giggled and blushed an equally deep red, dizzily detaching herself from the wall to pad down the hallway.

Then she remembered something.

"Hey, Wally?"

He was almost out of the hall, turning toward her voice. He was met with a fluffy damp towel to the face, accompanied by a hex that knocked him on his butt.

"That's what you get for stealing my clothes!"

He chuckled, pulling the blanket away just in time to catch the backside of a very pissed off and half-naked sorceress disappear into her room.

"You look good in lace!" he called, knowing he'd regret it later when he heard the growl.

No, this was definitely something _neither _of them had planned on.


End file.
